Reality Of Alterations
by eeveemon123
Summary: A Collaboration story by Myself and Calius. Mira Ilex and Timothy Rickson are both at the Jirasum ruins when they meet a mischevious Sableye. It ends up with the two of them befriending the Sableye. The end result is the three of them accidentally burning the ruins. This also happens to catch a talented trainer in the mix as he gets involved, leading him on his hardest journey yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality Of Alternations**

**A/N:**** Eeveemon123: Hey there everyone. It's my pleasure to be working on this project with a talented author such as Calius, and I'm sure we both hope it'll go well with you guys.**

**Calius: This collaboration is something that Eevee and I have been working on for a while now and we're happy to finally show it to you guys! As ever, reviews are very much appreciated. They're only gonna make us better. This story was probably the most planning Eevee has ever done, so hopefully he gets better.**

**Disclaimer:**** Eevee/Calius: We both do swear on the oath of our beliefs and values that we in no way possess the lands of Nintendo's pokemon franchise. Although we may like to, we are but mere mortals and could not even hope to achieve such an accomplishment. **

**Chapter 1: We broke it**

Okay so, Timmy and I didn't mean to destroy the shrine to Jirachi. It just kind-of happened.

I should probably explain a bit about myself and my home village. My name is Mira Ilex, I'm fifteen years old, about five foot nine with dark tanned skin, strait black hair that I've cut into a pixie look and dark brown eyes, I'm pretty fit from a mixture of running around the ruins so much and training in Tae Kwan Do, I got into it when one particular trainer showed me a few moves, after I begged and bartered for about three hours straight for him to teach me he agreed to give me a lesson and a few books for me to learn from. I'm not the easiest person to like okay? I'm not very popular in my village for a few reasons. I am a little impulsive, I'm a bit of a troublemaker and I tend to like modern things, you know video games, TV, sports cars, air conditioning, indoor plumbing, electricity that isn't stored in car batteries, the good stuff. We don't get much of that in my village.

My dad's name is Maverick Ilex, he's forty six years old, about six foot eight with tan skin and slightly graying brown hair that highlights his dark blue eyes, he has very noticeable smile lines and a rather bulky figure. Me and him haven't been getting along that well lately, but we tolerate each other. My mom's name was Kara, that's about all I know about her. Heck I don't even know what she looked like, my dad always said that she looked beautiful. She split about ten seconds after I was born without a second thought. My dad said it's because she never wanted a kid and that I shouldn't blame myself. As if I actually would, she's the one that got pregnant right? It's not my fault that she wasn't up to raising a child.

My best and only friend is Timothy Rickson, he's sixteen, about five foot eight with light but tanned skin, he has short blond hair and green eyes, he's a little thin but he's stronger than he looks; Even if he doesn't know it. I don't know how we became friends exactly but he's a good friend. He's always there for me and he gives pretty good advice. He is very timid and follows the rules, an adults favorite right? Well he chose me over that. He always got treated extra good but when he started hanging with me that kinda tapered down. The village where I live- or I should say lived, is named Jirasum and is located in the far Southeast corner of the only desert in Hoenn and is surrounded by sandstone cliffs, it's made of mostly natural caves and manmade huts made of rocks and clay. It houses a population of about sixty people, and twenty or so pokemon, mostly from the cacnea and trapinch evolution lines. It's hot and dry as you would expect, and the only visitors are the few trainers that have been able brave the sandstorms that punish most of the land here and a National Geographic crew that got lost in the middle of desert. The main attraction of our village lies about a fifth of a mile (That's a little over point three kilometers) away from the center of the square, it's an ancient shrine dedicated to Jirachi, and the ruins surrounding it. They look like a bunch of toppled pillars surrounding a relatively spotless temple made of marble that only something as big as a wurmple could fit in.

The villagers are very closed minded- er, I mean… traditional. Yeah. traditional. We get our water from a well in Mawile Square, our town's center, and store it in buckets. We survive mostly off of desert fruits, most of the others in the village are keen to eating the sandshrew that roam around the desert but both Tim and I are proudly vegetarian. The villagers hold rituals at the shrine every other week where we burn laurels and offer bits of food at the shrine, usually to be stolen by passing sandshrew the next day. How do I know this? Because that's where I hang out pretty much every day, I've even found a few artifacts including a cracked pot, a dagger, and a few gems that I don't really have a use for. The pot is on a shelf in my room and the dagger? Well I restored it and now carry it in my drawstring backpack that I keep with me at all times. Anyway, back to the ruins, it's the only place where I don't get suspicious looks. I mean I know I'm not some angel child but I don't see why I got tagged as public enemy number one. That's why I was there when the shrine got destroyed and that's why they all blamed it on me . . . and my party.

I was lying on a toppled pillar in my favorite spot; it was a little spot near the edge of the ruins where a few of the columns were still partially intact enough so that it formed a small, shaded area. I was relaxing after punching and kicking for nearly two hours straight, all of the sudden I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I instinctually grabbed my knife from my pack and, slowly picked my way over to the source of the light. I knelt down to look under pile of rubble. Under the rubble I could only see a few glints of light, something shining like jewel or- "AH!" I backed up just as a dark purple claw slashed out from the shadows, coming about an inch from my face.

I heard a distinct sound, "Say sable sableye." 'Oh my Arceus! A freaking sableye? I didn't even think they lived here!' I thought. Then I took a moment to calm myself. 'Okay so it's either really scared or it's just aggressive, hopefully the former.' I made my way over to my backpack and started rifling through it.

"Paracord, no sandwich, no flashlight, no- OH cool! I finally found my sunglasses! But no, lighter, no. . . I really should clean this thing out. Potion, no AHA! There you are you little bugger." I said, pulling out a bug gem I'd found earlier that day. I remember Timmy telling me once that sableye eat rocks and a gem is a type of rock, I think. I slowly crawled back to the small hiding place and pushed the jewel toward the opening with my foot. I then sat at what I guessed to be a safe distance from the ghost type's lair and waited.

I didn't have to wait maybe seven or eight seconds before the sableye darted out, took the jewel in its claws, popped it into its mouth like a pill, and literally tuck and rolled back inside. "Hahaha! Showing off a little?" I laughed.

"Sableye"

I thought for a second, "Well that sounded like an agreement to me." I stated, matter-of-factly. I saw a jeweled Cheshire cat smile from the shadows and decided I was right. Just as I started to get up and brush myself off,(not that it did any good mind you) I heard the thump thump thump of shoes on sand. I turned around to see timothy running in my direction, breathing like a snorlax running a marathon. I reached my hand up in a greeting,"Hey Tiny Tim!" I mocked, referring to the mere one inch I have on him in height. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Hey Mira! And once again, it's one inch. That's it." Coming to a stop, he took a second to catch his breath. I gave him some time, then with a pleased smile said, "So Timmy, you'll never guess what I found today."

He gave me one of his serious looks, "Mira, I'm not playing another one of your guessing games. Plus I have something to tell you."

I faked an astonished gasp, "Why not?" I asked, ignoring his later statement.

Without hesitation he replied

"Maybe because last time I did you threw a small cacnea at me." 'HA! Easily distracted as ever!' I thought.

I then gave an amused chuckle, "Oh you never appreciate the little things." I punned. "And by the way it was only three inches tall! A natural wonder!"

"Yeah, no. That "natural wonder" got its needles tangled into my hair and had to be cut out with your dagger." He reminded me.

"Well your hair looks better short anyway. But I'm getting off topic. Do you wanna see what I found or not?" I said, both to speed up the conversation and to get his mind off that last incident.

He sighed, "Fine. But, if it kicks, scratches, beats, burns, paralyzes, or poisons me it's your fault. Got it?"

I nodded, saying, "I can't make any promises." and with a smile I led him over to the sableye's hiding spot. I knelt down, pulling Tim down with me. "Alright little guy, come on out. Don't be shy come on." I said soothingly.

**Timothy's POV**

'What is she talking to?' I thought.

"Mira, just tell me what it is before I end up getting wounded." I said, warily.

She gave me the stink eye, "Hush Timmy!"

After that she turned her attention back to the pile of ruins. I couldn't really tell but I thought I saw something shining, just a little glint in the shadows. Maybe Mira found some sort of treasure or something? Perhaps something even rarer than the jewels she brings back about twice a week. Just as I was about to ask what it was a small purple pokemon with gemstones embedded into its body, and diamonds for eyes slunk out into the open.

I jumped back from the sableye and gave Mira an alarmed look, "Mira! What the hell is that thing doing here?"

"I don't know." She replied, not taking her eyes off of the creepy ghost type, "But isn't he neat?"

I gave her a questioning look, "He?"

She tore her eyes off of the creature to look at me, "Yes, he."

She must have caught my skeptical expression because after a moment of hesitation she said, "Well look at him, doesn't he look like a he to you?" She stepped in the sableye's direction, knelt down to its eye level and, using her best senile Professor  
Oak voice she said, "So, tell me. Are you a boy, or a girl?"

Despite my own self, a chuckle escaped my lips as the sableye looked at her like she was crazy. Well it was at least half right after all. I smiled and tried my best to compose myself as I walked over to the darkness pokemon. "H-Hello little guy." I said nervously, deciding to trust Mira's word on the whole gender thing. "How'd you get here?" I looked to Mira, who was gazing at sableye admiringly. "You know, this species of pokemon isn't indigenous to our area."

She smiled, "I thought not. That's part of the reason I wanted to show it to you. Do you think it was abandoned by its trainer?" Her face turned serious at the question. If there was one thing that Mira cared about, it was pokemon. She once kicked a trainer in the face for releasing their swablu because it was weak. Needless to say the guy never came back. He did shout a long list of profanities as he ran away though. I gave her an unsure look and shrugged, "I don't know Mira. Usually when someone catches a ghost type they know the risks, and how to deal with them. However, ghost types are often mean, tricky, and sometimes evil."

She looked down at the sableye, "I don't believe that. I mean, I know that they usually like to play pranks on people but that's not really evil is it?"

I knew she had me there but I wasn't willing to give in just yet.

"Mira, You've heard the stories. They can steal spirits."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You know that's a bunch of bull as well as I do." She said as she reached over to sableye. "Come here buddy. I just want to shake hands."

The sableye looked at her inquisitively, "Say? Sableye." It reached it's hand out to touch Mira's, which clasped his.

Mira let go and smiled at him, then me, "Did you see that Timmy? C'mon! You too!" Mira jumped up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the ground. I pulled back, not fully trusting sableye quite yet.

"Um, no. No thank you. Mira. I don't-"

"You know? I bet he can smell fear." She laughed, interrupting me. I gave her a withering look and relented, my hand touched the sableye's small one. It was weird to feel it because it felt more like a really strong, cold wind pushing against my skin. I looked at the creatures face and it smiled at me. At least I hoped that was a smile and not that it was bearing its razor sharp teeth so that it could tear into my skin. "See? Isn't he cool?" Mira asked as I withdrew my hand. I glanced over to her. She was beaming.

I forced a smile, "Yeah. Awesome"

She squealed, "I know!"

I sighed again, "Alright I know that look in your eyes and I say no. You know what's going to happen if you bring that thing back to Jirasum."

Mira looked at me as if I had just killed all her hopes and dreams. "But we could come up with a plan. We could hide him or something."

I narrowed my eyes, "Mira, you know that won't work, and you know it just as well as I do."

She scowled up at me, and then smiled knowingly, "Timothy how long have you known me?"

"Ever since my parents let me visit the troublemaker down the street." I told her.

"And Timothy, when have I ever been wrong?"

I look around, pretending to think, "Let's see there was that one time when you said that Mrs. Shuler's vibrava w-"

"Never Timmy! Not a once." She interrupted in a warning tone, holding up her index finger and grinning triumphantly.

"Pfff! Hahahaha! Right! I should have said the time that you thought you could train those wild sandshrew to-oof!" I was interrupted by a punch in the gut.

Mira yelled, "We agreed never to speak of it!" It took me a minute to stop laughing with Mira throwing soft punches at me, we were both rolling around on the ground, it had turned into a game. By the time I did stop laughing we were both covered in a sheen of sweat and had about as much sand on us as was in the desert. I looked over to see a very confused looking sableye staring at us. I returned my attention to Mira who now had her gaze fixed on a sandshrew a few yards away. 'Ha! As easily distracted as ever… oh crap so am I.' I jump up and pull Mira up with me. She looks at me, slightly annoyed.

She asks, "What was that about?" I start pulling her towards Jirasum, I looked back to her,

**Mira's POV**

Timmy looked at me, still pulling towards the village, "They found out what you did Mira."

I thought for a second, 'Let's see… what did I do? I haven't pulled a prank on anyone in two weeks. Am I losing my touch?' I stop, "Tim. What did I do?"

He glares at me," Mira don't play innocent. They found out about you putting stun spore in Mrs. Allen's slowpoke's food."

I stare at Tim incredulously, and then I raise my voice, "Tim. I can't believe you would even consider that! If you haven't noticed, I actually like Bruno! I wouldn't do anything to hurt him or scare him; I know how easily he can get his feelings hurt!"

I was mad now. So mad, I was screaming at Timmy, tears were welling up in my eyes, I would never hurt a pokemon, especially not sweet little Bruno. Mrs. Allen had gotten Bruno as an egg, I had literally known him since the day he had hatched and she had even let me care for him once in a while despite her mistrust of me. I'd helped build an aquarium for Bruno and I even took care of him one time when he was sick. I could never hurt him. Tim was shaking; he hadn't seen me get this mad in a while, "Mira. I-"

"NO TIM! You know for fucking certain that I wouldn't do that! Why did you- Why would- How could you go along with it!?" My fists were clenched and I felt as if there was a red hot coal burning its way through my entire body.

Tim was backing away now, "Mira your dad told me to!"

I stopped; he might as well have slapped me across the face. "My dad? Oh… "

Without another word, I shook him off, grabbed my bag, and walked back to the sableye. "Hey buddy." I said with a smile, "You want to come with us? I've got lots more of those tasty jewels for you, a roof over your head and, as a bonus; you get to piss my dad off on a daily basis! How about it?" The sableye looked at me like I was the oddest thing he'd ever seen, but after a second he gave me another Cheshire smile and started walking towards Jirasum. "I'll take that as a yes." I said triumphantly, "Come Timmy, I'll march to my undeserved doom." I gifted him an evil smile as I made sure my bag was all packed up and I headed out. I stopped a few seconds later and looked to the sableye, "Hey! Sableye!" The sableye stopped and looked at me questioningly, "You need a name don't you? How about I call you. . . Lumio. I like that name. It suits you."

He smiled up at me, "Say. Sableye leye."

"Alright." I beamed, and then I glanced back to Tim who was, surprise, surprise, still standing exactly where we left him, "C'mon Tim! No stragglers!" And with that, both me, and the newly dubbed Lumio sprinted towards Jirasum with tiny Tim trailing behind us.

**Georgi's POV**

I trudged my way through the great sands in Hoenn's ever famous desert. I was inwardly thanking myself that I had bought a pair of Go-Goggles. Without them I am certain I would've got more lost than I already was. The worst part about it was the fact that it wasn't even a storm; it was just typical Hoenn desert behaviour. The winds were gentle, but the constant stinging of the small grains of sand on my face was enough to make me cover my cheeks with my hands as if they were freezing.

Before I go on, I ought to explain myself up until that point. My name is Georgi Lacour, and I am a seventeen year old Pokemon trainer, and a fairly decent one at that. I was born in the Johto region and had a rather sheltered life up until I was ten years old. I was told by my parents that I was to go to a private school where I would not be able to pursue my dream. I always wanted to become a pokemon trainer, and I even managed to smuggle in the family smeargle until my parents realised. However, after less than a year there, my parents split and could no longer fund my education. I left the school and within a few months I was ready to go on my adventure. I went over to the Sinnoh region to start my journey for no other reason than the fact that I was told by my mom that she was able to buy a house there, so she wouldn't be too far. I received my first pokemon, a Shinx, because they were giving the three starters to other kids who were starting their journey on that day.

Shinx was very happy to see me from the moment she was out of her pokeball. On the other hand, I was a little nervous because I had been told all too many times how young electric types can send off very strong jolts without knowing, but after our first battle against another trainer's turtwig. Despite the turtwig having used withdraw more times than I can count, she was able to clinch the victory. She ran and jumped into my arms, and in that moment I forgot all about my hesitations of electric types. Since then, she has grown stronger, and we're greater friends than I could ever picture. After our gracious victory, I decided to name her Rhen and it wasn't until we reached the first gym that we had any real trouble. It was after we both realised she couldn't do it on her own that I was able to go out and catch a Budew to become Rhen's first team mate. Things couldn't have gone any better from this point onwards. The success I had just went in a snowball effect. Within one year of travelling around the Sinnoh region and challenging all the gym leaders, I had eight badges. However, I decided to not challenge the league, having seen challengers my age struggle, so with my whole team I decided to go back to my roots.

When we visited the Johto region, it was the same journey all over again, and we enjoyed it all the same. Rhen was the only one to stay with me until the end of my Johto journey. The majority of my pokemon had become tired of battling continuously, so I made the difficult decision to let them go. Those who wanted to continue battling, but were just unable to, were among those as well. It made me sad, but I was happy that they were going to feel better, and I knew I wouldn't forget them. I was a lot slower in travelling Johto, taking my time to improve with my team. I thought it over with myself, and I decided that I wouldn't be ready to challenge any league until I was at least eighteen. I knew I would always have Rhen to count on, but I didn't know if my team was going to be as good with battles as my original six. For some reason I had it in my mind that these first six were my best team, and now I only had one sixth of that team. After I made that decision to withhold my league challenge I travelled to the various other regions and I finally got to Hoenn about five months before I was in the situation I described at the start.

When I arrived I met with Professor Birch. He told me how he had actually heard news of me through various sources, explaining that actually in Hoenn I was relatively well known. Not for being a great champion or anything, but for being odd in my decisions to not challenge the leagues. He also explained that seeing as I had been seventeen for two months at this point; I would likely decide to challenge the Hoenn league. I was hesitant, but agreed that it was likely, stating that I would rather see how everything goes than just immediately race ahead for the league. Birch explained that he was happy to help me with anything before I set off for my journey, and that he would like me to have one of the starter Pokemon as a welcome to Hoenn gift from him. I chose to have Treecko, because I was informed from a friend I met in Sinnoh all those years ago that Treecko were reliable in battle, and were very smart. Birch gave a check up on Rhen, gave me the pokeball for Treecko, and we were on our way.

As soon as I reached Petalburg I was given a surprise when I saw my mom for the first time in three years. She had changed in looks almost completely. When I came to think of it, so had I. I walked over to the lake and clearly saw my reflection. I was now much taller than I had been obviously, but also, my whole appearance had changed. I was now leaner after all of the travelling I did, my skin was no longer a pale, pasty white tone, instead I was a sort of dirty bronze colour now thanks to all the walks in the sun. My hair had gone from blonde to a sandy brown colour and it was longer, although kept in place by my bandana. The only things unchanged were my eyes, still a vibrant blue, with a hint of yellow around the pupil. I looked a lot older now, the years on the road had forced me to grow up, and I was happy with the changes.

After my mother and I had a quick reunion I found out that she had decided to become a pokemon co-ordinator, and had been in Hoenn for two years already. She had made quite a name for herself in the contests. She told me that I wouldn't be able to face the Petalburg gym right away, and to go to Rustboro. She decided to accompany me to the city, and we were able to catch up with each other's lives. She was able to see Rhen again, making a fuss over her, which needless to say, Rhen loved the attention. I used the time we had together to train up my new treecko. Without intending to, I managed to train treecko enough to evolve him into a grovyle. Soon after this I went on a mission to catch other pokemon and form my team from the start. I was fortunate enough to be able to catch a tailow, a zigzagoon and a lone Vulpix who was actually seeking to be caught for some reason.

Anyway, long story short, I was travelling through Hoenn and I had made it to the desert. I was told that if I was luck then I would be able to find a sand tower which contained the fossils of ancient pokemon. Naturally I saw this as a great opportunity. I was always in love with the history of pokemon, and owning one of the fossils would make me feel very happy, so I trudged into the vast area of sand dunes and soon I found myself lost. The heat of the desert however was not affecting me because I was able to feel a nice breeze. However, at the time it didn't strike me as obvious that the winds meant there would be a sandstorm and within only about ten minutes I found out the harsh reality of winds in a desert. I had given up my search for the fossils as soon as I felt the sandstorm upon me. I didn't even notice as the storm passed because it felt almost the same.

As I was saying at the start, I was making my way through the deert, not exactly sure of where I was going, and although I told myself it was pointless to go after any of the fossils, I was still living on an impossible hope of finding this fabled mirage tower. I sent out Vye, my trapinch that I received from mom. "Vye, I'm gonna need you to lead me to any shelter you can find okay?" Vye nodded and gestured her head in the direction in front of me, as if she already knew the area, but I guessed with her type, she would be able to sense the edge of these storms anyway. I followed, making sure she was never too far ahead. I smiled to myself as I saw her move at what was a quick rate for a pokemon like her, it was almost a comical sight to see her dash from one space to another, almost in a zigzagoon's sort of style.

Suddenly she stopped. She turned around and looked up at me "Tra trap pinch.." she sighed. Obviously I can't understand pokemon language, but I could already assume that she couldn't find anything and felt bad about it.

I knelt down to her and patted her on the head lightly "Don't worry about it Vye, you did everything you could." I smiled warmly and looked ahead, visibility getting even worse as an actual storm was showing its first signs of brewing "Great." I found my turn to sigh and opened my backpack, allowing Vye to fit inside whilst I carried her on my back, she always enjoyed this, just like Rhen had as a Shinx. I noticed at the same time that it was getting darker, meaning it would be night time soon. Deserts are cold at night, so I knew I had to find some place rather fast. I started walking at a quicker pace, feeling the grains of sand being shot at my neck, stinging me to the point where my neck felt numb. I gitted my teeth and continued on through the now strong storm. I could feel the wind pushing both against me and helping me, and it made walking much more difficult. "You okay back there, Vye?" I said, just to hear something other than the whistling winds and the sand scraping against my clothing and the small parts of exposed skin.

"Trapinch!" she said happily, enjoying the harsh conditions that her kind were so used to already, and it gave me a small smile to know that at least someone was enjoying it, even if I was barely holding back the pain from my mind.

An hour passed and it seemed as if I was actually walking with the storm now because conditions didn't improve at all. I stopped and turned right, hoping that I would finally find my way out of the desert and I took a stroke of luck because just a few paces after I started in that direction, Vye found a way to wriggle out of the backpack and started walking ahead of me. I didn't question her, knowing that she wouldn't do it for no reason. "What've you found Vye?" I ask, smiling lightly. She said nothing and continued walking. I looked ahead and saw that already the path ahead was more visible. It took no longer than five minutes since I changed direction to get out of that wretched storm.

I looked back at the large expanse of sand and dust being carried with the large gusts of wind. I chuckled when I noticed that the wind was in fact going the same direction I had for the last hour. The actual storm itself was very small. At a guess I would've said it was no more than fifty metres long and four hundred metres wide. I shook my head and smiled "Can't believe I didn't think of that earlier." I sat down on one of the dunes; Vye came and sat next to me as we watched the storm move away into the distance. Vye perked up and looked in the direction of the storm. I did the same and I smiled as I saw that there were a few dim lights about a mile away from where we were sat. "You ready Vye? Last little stretch." I got up and emptied the sand from my backpack before setting off. I took off my Go-Goggles and saw just how much darker it had got since I made it into the desert. I looked up and saw the stars, millions of them, although there were some bug pokemon floating above too. I almost lost my breath at the amazing sight.

Vye nudged at my leg "Tra" she snapped, wanting to get moving.

"Ah, my apologies Vye, just something I haven't seen in a while." I picked her up and began to walk towards the sources of light. It wasn't long before I found out how cold the desert was getting now that it was night time and I started shivering, my thin summer clothes not providing anywhere near enough warmth. I decided it was best to keep going instead of stopping because I was only going to get there quicker if I carried on.

The light never seemed to get closer and I wondered if it was just a mirage, but I kept on going, slightly regretting my decision to not put on my hoodie. Although, I doubted that it would provide much more warmth as I got much colder along with the desert itself. My arms went numb. Vye sensed this and jumped out of my arms, walking with me instead. "I could've carried you y'know. My arms are cold, not weak." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Pin Trapi pinch." She pouted with a slight smirk and I smirked back, knowing almost exactly what she said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." I decided to drop the subject and thought it was a good time so I unclasped Rhen's pokeball from my belt and released her. Rhen stretched out quickly before looking back at me, glaring angrily "Welcome back to the real world sleepy." I chuckled, causing Rhen to growl at me. I am certain that I am the only one not scared of Rhen's growl "Oh come on now. You didn't want to go into your pokeball anyway. Now that you're out you're angry because I woke you. Cheer up would you." I smiled, knowing I would break her. She pounced me and pushed me to the ground, baring her fangs at me, but it was an act she played all too many times, so I just hugged her and she immediately stopped and began to purr "There, calm down Rhen. I get less sleep than all of you." I said in a slightly whiney tone. I turned to face Vye "Vye return." She nodded and got herself into the pokeball.

The Luxray got up and let me stand up. "We've nearly found somewhere to stay for the night I think. You're gonna walk the last leg of this with me." I smile and petted her on the head before I started walking "Come on. I'll even race you if I have to." I joked, knowing that I would stand no chance against Rhen.

Rhen's ears perked and she looked beyond me, sprinting past me in a moment. I reacted as quickly as I could and tried to run after her hopelessly. "Geez, Rhen slow down! What is it?" and again before I could react she stopped. I closed the gap quickly and stopped right next to her, panting and breathing heavily, gasping for air "What was that all about?" I said, feeling exhausted, my heart pounding in my chest as sweat dripped down on to the sand despite it being near freezing temperatures. Rhen responded with a small grunt and motioned her head in the direction in front of us. I looked forwards and saw several buildings, although these buildings were small and looked old, run down, and for the most part, broken. "This place looks awesome." I smiled as I saw the ruins. They were only about one hundred metres away, so Rhen and I ran there.

When we got into the ruins I traced my fingers across the walls, scraping away some of the dust and finding some inscriptions on there, some were legible and some were not. To make it even more annoying for me, the scripts were in Hoenn language, not Johto, although there were similarities, so I decided to read some of them. I became increasingly interested as I was able to decipher what some of the inscriptions read, decoding them as I went along. I reached what was a grand looking statue amongst what seemed to be a pile of rubble. The statue was clearly of a pokemon and I recognised it, but my memory was failing me. I saw more writing underneath the statue, on a plaque of some kind "This shrine in its entirety is dedicated to Ji….i and we are most grateful to have life brought to us by it. Through its help, hospitality and powers we are able to believe that if we opened our minds we can find a whole new world in the same place as we stand…huh…that's some metaphor to come up with…then again I guess the people of that time used religion as something to turn to." I decided to leave the statue "I guess it means that if we looked at the world differently then we'll be able to see it in a better light, rather than what we're used to….I dunno. Rhen, I've gotta get over this haven't I?" she smiled and nodded at me.

After a few more minutes of looking around I decided that this place was as good as any to spend the night. I set down my stuff and made a makeshift mattress out of my clothes. However, before I could get to sleep I heard some commotion not too far from where I was. Rhen growled darkly and I shushed her, walking towards the noise. I peeked over a wall to see a girl and boy with a Sableye, the girl and Pokemon now walking away, the boy starting to walk behind them.

I get down from where I am and call to the girl and boy from afar "Hey. You're from Hoenn, right; around here? Could you help me with something?" I call out, waiting for a response, knowing I was loud enough.

**A/N:**** Well, hope you liked it guys. We put in a lot of effort for this and really hope it'll go far. I'm gonna reiterate what Calius said: please review, we're only gonna get better if we see what needs improving, and to see what needs improving we need others pointing it out, although nice comments would be appreciated as well. I'm signing it off for this chapter. Thank you, and here's to more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello Everyone, We're back and we've got the second chapter done. We worked pretty damn hard on this and although it took me (Eeveemon123) a lot longer than I would have liked, we are both happy with this one. Warning: there is quite a lot of POV changes in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Reality of Alterations**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

"Hm?" Mira looked up to see the Pokemon trainer. From a distance he looked older, a little older than her, but not by much. Mira nearly screamed when she saw, standing up on a crumbling wall was... "A luxray!" she shouted with childish joy, she had never seen a luxray, except from books she read in her spare time if she was ever feeling quiet and mellow. She sprinted towards the pair, a grin wiped on her face, stretching nearly from ear to ear as she kept her gaze on the majestic looking luxray. She found herself stopping just feet away from the pokemon, noting its aggressive behavior, wanting to respect its boundaries in the hope that she would gain its trust. She was utterly mesmerized by it, despite the obvious discontent on its face.

Georgi noticed that the girl shouted out for Rhen, clearly excited, although that was to be expected, considering where Mira was from. "Hey. Could you help me out?" He crouched down next to his partner and scratched her ear a little, to calm Rhen, reducing the risk of her lashing out at the innocently curious audience she had. It was unusual, but it had happened once whilst Rhen was younger. She was very protective of her trainer, even if he wasn't in any danger whatsoever. Georgi opened his mouth to speak "I was looking at some of the ruins, but couldn't figure out what some of it meant."

Tim walked slowly towards the pokemon trainer, cautiously eyeing them up in case they were dangerous; you could never be too cautious after all. He cleared his dry throat, and looked straight at the trainer extending his hand in a greeting, although his hand was shaking clearly from the nerves of being in the presence of a rather angry looking pokemon. Mira stifled a small chuckle as she noticed this, always finding it funny how he was a nervous wreck until he opened his mouth. "Hi, my name's Tim, and googly eyes over there" he gestured over to her, and once again her gaze was fixed on the Luxray who looked like she didn't want the attention. "-is Mira. Chances are that Mira isn't going to stop looking at your luxray for an hour but I'd be happy to take a look if you want." All of the sudden, Tim felt a cold shiver crawl up his back, making him shudder and cringe as he knew what was there. He jumped and looked back to see a rather amused Sabeleye, seeming to get a certain satisfaction from teasing the poor boy; as he snickered behind his claw he winked to Mira, who also took the time to see the prank take place. Tim felt his skin crawl and his blood boil, but he was able to hold himself back as he turned to face the trainer again. "Erm, and this is, uh, Lumio." He said, almost grimacing through it all as the Sabeleye just sat on his shoulders.

Georgi chuckled as he saw the boy's reaction to the Sableye and nodded, although he felt a little bit of sympathy for Tim. He approached the Sabeleye on Tim's shoulders and gave a small wave, with an equally small smile. "Hello there Lumio." he waved again. After the acquaintance, he shook the other boy's hand, getting his mind back to what he actually wanted to know about; he smiled at the younger boy and loosened his grip. "Well, that would be very helpful. I'll show you which ones I was talking about." he smiled and turned to walk in the direction he aimed for. However, he quickly noted to himself and soon knelt down to Rhen "Be nice to Mira could you? She is really excited to meet you. You see, she doesn't often get the chance to meet great pokemon like you. Just give her the satisfaction for now eh?" The pokemon replied with a stern sounding mumble and he stood up after ruffling her fur "Atta girl." he looked back to Tim "Right this way buddy."

**Lumio's POV (It's not long)**

I followed behind the strange human boy, Tim, or was it Timmy? Timothy? I just call him Tim, he seems afraid of me. While it is entertaining to frighten the daylights out of him, I get the feeling there was only so far I could go with it. The girl, Mira, she likes Tim... I think. The bigger human with the luxray led us to a statue which I had seen when I first came here. I was getting restless as we walked through the ruins. All I knew was that they were a damn quiet place to sleep, so I came here to stay. I noticed that the entire time we walked, Mira's gaze was fixed on the luxray and occasionally, her eyes would flick to me, excitement filled them, she looked like she could have been happier than anything I've ever seen. Her happiness was so strong I thought I was seeing things, thinking I could physically see her happiness pouring out into the surroundings, making everything seem a bit brighter, it was even making me feel happier. I couldn't help but cackle when I saw her trip and land on her face with a muffled, "Oof!"

I stifled a laugh and maintained my composure, then I moved to help her up, but Tim beat me to it, making me a little bit annoyed because I wanted to make a good impression on the girl, she was fun, she was adventurous and she was actually nice to me. Mira dusted herself off, apparently the fall knocked her out of her trance and her eyes were clear, with the same determined, rebellious look I saw her give me earlier, not long after we first met. I found her strange; the girl's mood could change so quickly, so fluently from a nearly hypnotized state, to a rather powerful, confident energy that you could almost literally feel. Mira looked with a raised eyebrow and speaks to the larger human and saying, "I'm sorry, I guess I just get like that when I see a rare pokemon. Um, what's her name? Wait, what's your name?" she rubs her cheek that she had just hit on the ground. Her energy was incredible for someone who had just smacked down on to the floor. She had abnormal energy for a human, almost an Electrike's amount of energy it had seemed from the very start, and as excitable as a Pichu seeing a spark for the first time. She acted almost like a pokemon in some respects. A strange girl indeed, but I liked her.

**Third Person POV**

The trainer stopped when he heard the question being directed at him, usually he was the one asking questions, but it seemed only fair in his mind that he responded seeing as he knew who they were now. He turned to face them and smiled warmly. "My apologies. My name is Georgi. Georgi Lacour. I'm from Johto, started my journey in Sinnoh and have kept going until I've got to Hoenn." He chuckled lightly as he told them a brief history of his life, both of the others seemed to be interested in his journeys, but he had other introductions to attend to. "This," he pointed down to the Luxray "is Rhen, and as you can tell, she is a Luxray. She and I have been together from the start."

He turned back around and started walking again until he made it to the shrine. He stopped and inspected it again, seeing if he could find anything new that he hadn't quite spotted before. "This thing, it has various inscriptions that I can't exactly understand. I was able to piece together some of it, but I only got as far as similarities from Johto ruins can get me, so could you help?"

Mira looked at the old shrine, its nearly destroyed features made it only recognizable by shape, to her anyway. Mira thought to herself that she must have passed that shrine a thousand times whilst in the ruins without giving it many thoughts. The first few times, she read it. She and Tim were both able to read the text because in Jirasum they were all taught to read Ancient Hoenn lettering before they had even learned the English alphabet, which was not exactly a bad thing when it came to reading these ancient texts. "Any idea?" Georgi asked.

Mira turned back to the trainer, her hands firmly at her hips, smiling with a bold confidence and a hint of pride, "Yeah! This is the shrine to Jirachi, Built thousands of years ago, what do you want to know about it?" She paused before changing her tone slightly. "Well I guess we should start with, how much were you able to read?" she raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to him, trying to unnerve him a little bit.

"I guess I was able to read some of it. I couldn't actually get all of it. Certainly not the 'Jirachi' part...I got most of it...what's a Jirachi? I'm not familiar with Hoenn legends" he said, paying almost no attention to Mira's attempt to make him feel uncomfortable. "I presume you are though?"

She almost reels back in shock at his words, but then remembers that not everyone has been 'brainwashed' by the village that she has got so used to, it was almost like talking to an alien with this trainer, he had far more knowledge of the world than she did and had ideas that were unknown to her because of her secluded, sheltered life in the village. "It's a good thing I brought this then." She gave a smug smile, sliding off her backpack, and slipping out a book she was reading earlier that day. The light wasn't that great due to it being night time, but the moonlight proved to be more than enough to see by tonight. The book in her hand was one of her favorite books, where she was able to see pictures of pokemon that she would normally not be able to see. "The Jirachi Project, by Diane Willow" on the cover was a stunning drawing of Jirachi, with his true eye opened, absorbing the energy from a passing comet. "It's my favorite book, by my favorite author. You can get a better Idea of what Jirachi looks like from this than you can from looking at the statue. It's pretty worn down." she said, looking at the vague shape which the statue makes, hardly resembling the legendary.

Georgi took the book and opened it up on a random page. Conveniently, he opened on the page of the legends of Jirachi. "So, Jirachi is the pokemon that can create wishes; that's pretty handy I guess." He chuckled, not sure whether he believed in all of the legendaries or not. He browsed through more of the pages, stopping every so often to look at one of the artist's impression of Jirachi from the various tales that were told of it. There was even the occasional tale when he smirked at them "So...this whole town nearby was created by Jirachi? That's really cool, but...what's with the metaphor they used?" I pointed to the metaphor that was on the inscription. "There."

"Oh, that? That's just some old saying. I can't quite remember what it was... something about trying to see things in a different perspective." She snorted, giving a small laugh in response, "Honestly I never paid much attention during the elder's teachings. They're all a bunch of wackjobs anyway."

"So it is just based on perspective." Georgi stood up and looked back to the two and the Sableye "He's not from here normally is he?" He gestured to Lumio, looking back to the two of them and chuckling himself as he remembered what Mira had said, "Elders eh? Well how about w.." He stopped and frowned as he looked at the statue again and got a closer look to the statue's neck base. He stopped himself as he noticed that there was something on the actual statue, another inscription, although this one was barely legible. "Can we shine some light on this actually?" He looked in closer despite the fact he had already asked for help.

Mira stepped a few paces closer to the statue, barely able to see in the ever-consuming darkness. Just at the base of the statue's neck, words were present, although it was blatantly too dark to identify anything. "Holy! You're right, there is something there! I don't think the elders don't know about this!" She snatched the book from the trainer's hand, almost scratching his hand in the process; stuffing it back into her bag and she started rummaging around for her flashlight. "Why don't I ever clean this thing out?" In slight frustration and urgency, she poured out some of her bag's contents. An emergency blanket, a potion, a poison heal, a roll of duct tape, and... her zippo lighter. She scooped all the rest of the stuff into her bag and she holds up the lighter like it's a gym badge, smiling with a ceratin feeling of satisfaction before she quickly snaps out of the moment and remembers what she has to do, "Got it!"

Tim gets by her side, eyeing the lighter, no doubt wondering where she had got it from. When he looked at her, she gave him a sidelong smile and held her index finger to her lips, and then she turned back to the shrine and opened the lighter, the metal feeling cold to the touch despite the adrenalin of the moment giving her some resistance to it. It sparks to life instantly and immediately she felt the heat emanating off it. The light being given off was bright enough to make the writing legible if the it was close enough, so she leaned in to read the inscription, it's faint and hardly legible, but carved into the base of Jirachi's neck are symbols that she easily recognized, she read them out loud so that everyone could hear, "Jirachi awakes at midnight, under a blanket of stars, turn to light, a thousand suns. That's it, a poem? I guess it was noth... ing."

The heat was now more noticeable to her and she was finidng it hard to finish her words, looking to the source, she stared at the lighter in her hand; sweat was forming on her forehead and palm as it started to grow uncomfortably warm, no. Hot. Really hot! She shrieked and dropped the lighter, her palm burnt from holding it for too long. Out of nowhere, Lumio leapt at the still lit lighter on the ground and slashed at it, the metal only getting scratches, but the force of them was enough to make the lighter bounce. It flew up to the statue, to the base of the neck, which was bare.

Georgi's eyes went wide as he witnessed the lighter leap up to the bare statue, landing in place of it, but it was positioned to slip soon. He stepped back and tripped over Rhen, landing on his back, dazed and confused as he sees the colour orange was now invading his sight, the flickers of the colour only alerting him even more to what must be going on despite the fact he could not understand it himself. "W-wha? Is that fire!?" he called out, his vision started to clear, now being able to identify all of the others also backing away as the statue was getting consumed by the flames, all the temple was littered with various dried vines and soon the flames were spreading round "You two, what is this temple made out of?" he enquired quickly, knowing a little something about materials, which was puzzling him because the floor did not look like it was prone to being flammable.

Tim just stood there, staring at the flames enveloping the once great statue. Mira didn't know how this had suddenly happened. She glanced around to see everyone panicking, but not really moving much, just gazing at the inferno. "Marble. It- It's made of marble. Nothing else. Just. Just marble." She stuttered as she tried to piece together an answer, the task being harder with the surprise and sudden pressure she had found. She fell to her knees and bathed in the statue's new, terrible warmth. Jirachi's left arm falls off, and then the right, then the entire statue falls forward. It missed Mira by less than a foot but the lighter landed directly in her lap, with two clear scratch marks marring the front where the pokemon league logo used to be. She stared at it for no longer than when she noticed drops of water fall onto the scorched metal. 'I'm crying?' she thinks to herself, her mind absently wandered in the chaos. She could faintly hear Georgi's voice in the background but couldn't make out the words. She could only focus on the steady drip of water on the lighter. 'When did it close? I didn't close it did I? My hands are under it so I must have closed it.' Again her mind wandered and she was left looking lost to the world breaking down around her. She regained her thoughts as she felt a tap on her shoulder, forcing her to slowly look up.

**Georgi's POV (Another short one)**

I pulled her up quickly and shook her by the shoulders "Mira..Mira! Come on, let's get out of here!" I was pulling her out as Tim and the Sableye were being protected by Rhen as she led them out. In my mind I was still trying to piece together how a field of ruins, made completely of marble was able to become grounds for a causeway to what felt like would be hell. I coughed and spluttered as I looked around, searching for an exit, any where I could find one. Unfortunately I didn't know my way now that the smoke had spread around and I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. "I'm sorry, I need to get my stuff, and it's got the rest of my team. Get out; Rhen should help you get away."

My mind was racing and my heart was pounding as I saw the smoke around us get thicker and thicker. I used my sand mask to at least keep some of the smoke away. I carefully pushed her towards where I thought Rhen and the others were. I needed to get back the rest of my team.

However, fate had a cruel twist of fate again as I lost sight of her. "You know your way well enough? Well try to find your way out or at least make it to your friend. Go!" I walked through the smoke, and then tripped, the next thing I knew was the hazy crackle of the flames and the blurry sight of the flickers of each flame as it spread throughout the temple. Then, Black. Despite the lack of anything going on around me, I felt the heat get stronger and stronger. My mind however was having a block and I found that I wasn't even mentally fighting the temperature change that I was feeling, almost like giving up. Almost like dying.

**Mira's POV (Also short)**

Everything was a haze after that. I remember running, my lungs burning as they filled with the thick smoke, forcing me to choke as my lungs were invaded. The path to get out from where I was, it was engraved into my brain so I didn't need to think about where I was going. However, it seemed to take longer to get out of the ruins than it usually did. My pack felt heavy, the straps were digging into my shoulder, causing me an ongoing pain as if I had pulled a muscle there or get cramp. All I know is it was unpleasant; I stumbled and fell. I rushed up to my feet again, blinking the sand out of my eyes as I stumbled heavy footed through the ruins, in search of my friends. I saw a flash of blue through the smoke, 'Rhen?' I saw Timmy, Lumio too. I couldn't breathe; suddenly I can't feel any sand under my feet, 'Am I falling? No... I'm floating? Yes I'm floating' something appears in front of me, 'A test? No. I don't like tests. I'm not taking a test.' I'm tired. I'm drifting off... I look down. The lighter is still in my hands. Dad's lighter.

**Unnamed POV**

When this all happened, we couldn't believe it, our chant had actually brought forth that in which we desired. Our aim was simple, to bring a human into our world, outside of their world. The one we were told of in tales as young pokemon with little knowledge of life. We were told of great tales of another world where humans seemed to have full control and seemed to be on top of everything despite their inferiority to the gods, whom are clearly above all other beings.

Our group formed after we grew up a little, and with our idea now seeming like an exciting prospect we all began to imagine just what it would be like to be one of those magical beings. It was an interesting concept; humans were magical beings, and yet they had not a single specific power over us. There were no humans with abilities to breathe fire or fly without the aid of their machinery or their pokemon slaves. It was truly enthralling to learn about, and we all couldn't get enough to think about it. We would all get absolutely lost in a stupor of our thoughts. Humans; these beings with no special abilities were able to control so much and think of so little, how could we not think of what it would be like?

When our chant brought a human to our area, we were quick to recover it and take it back to our very own secret. There we all looked in wonder and thanked Arceus for the opportunity for which had been presented to us. I stepped up to the challenge that we were discussing ever since we were young. I would be the first pokemon to experience life as a human, and the human as a result would suffer the reverse consequences, feeling little power even with all the abilities.

The human would not get my own body but he would get what my body once was. He would no longer feel so secure by himself; he would have to rely on trusting complete strangers to help him back to safety once he has awoken to his fate. We all stood around the round table upon which the human lay. The others joined hands as I put my claw on the human's wrist. Strange, it was almost as if I was human already with my body, although that we deemed, would make the change less difficult. Their chants got louder and louder and we could all feel the energy, the belief run through the small room, this was it, this was what we had been waiting for. Grins were plastered across all of our faces as our chants were reaching the volumes to which the deities could hear and would accept our graciousness for the opportunities we have received thanks to their mercy and intrigue in our actions.

**Mira's POV**

"Mmmf" I opened my eyes just a crack and closed it before the dreaded light could find its way to my pupils. Everything felt... fuzzy. You know that prickly feeling you get when your foot falls asleep? Okay, now imagine that everywhere, my hands, my feet, my legs, arms and torso, my face, my eyes, even my insides. Every breath was tinted with pins and needles. I felt a weight on my back, straps under my shoulders, 'my bag? Why did I wear my bag to bed? Wait... This thing under me, it's not my bed.' It was breathing lightly. It was strange, I felt cold on one side of me, and warmth below me. My eyes shot open, and I forced myself to look down to look at Timmy, sleeping soundly below me, his arm on my back. It would have been awkward, but I was feeling too tired to think, so instead of waking him up I rolled off of him with a pained groan and I landed on Lumio, who instantly jumped out from under me. I took the chance to take in my surroundings, and boy was I surprised. My one chance to look around and I soon found myself in shock as I saw not my room, but a forest, with ferns, and trees, and flowers, and... Beedrill. Oh great.

It still was not dawn yet so the beedrill were asleep, but I knew enough about them just from reading to know that it would be best not to wake them. I shushed Lumio and crawled back to Tim. I nudged his shoulder and he makes a noise that could barely pass as human, after having a little giggle to myself, I slapped my hand over his mouth and his eyes fluttered open, he started to fight me but with my 'death' glare, he soon stopped. I slowly let my palm slip off his mouth and I detached myself from him, standing up, only now realizing that I had pressed myself against him. I used my hands to motion around us and even in this grayish light I could see him pale at just the knowledge. I put my finger to my lips then reached down to him, we clasped hands and I grabbed Lumio by the waist with my other. We tiptoed away, into the trees. After about five minutes of walking silently, my hand was sweaty, and Lumio's body temperature had seeped through my shirt, my undershirt, and my bra but I wouldn't let myself complain, because I still don't know if we were out of trouble yet. Another five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen passed.

It must have been an hour at least before we came to a large clearing; the sun was up now, casting its orange glow on the landscape. The clearing itself was about as big as two basketball courts squished together, the surface was covered in flowers of all different colors, and a few butterfree, beautifly, and combee flitted around pollinating. There was what looked to be a small stream near the far side behind some trees, that gave me some hope, we didn't know how long we'd be lost but if we found a steam or a river we could follow that to a town, maybe even to the coast, after that It's almost guaranteed that we'd find a town or city within a few days! I turned around, noticing that I had been dragging Tim across the field, I look around, and the pokemon had seen us, most seemed afraid, some appeared to be curious, but they were all backing away from us.

I heard hissing, in my arms I saw that Lumio was hissing and spitting, kicking his feet. I released my hold on Tim and brought my hand to rest on Lumio's head. He looked up apologetically then continued to glare at the bug types. I turn to face Tim, who was still shivering despite the rising heat, I looked him in the eyes and mouthed the words 'Time to go.' while motioning to the trees ahead. We made it about two thirds of the way there before I stepped on a caterpi and I silently cursed to myself as it let out a terrible shriek of pain.

Startled, I look down, the thing looks fine but it drew the attention of every pokemon in the clearing and they all rush towards us. Again, I grabbed hold of Tim and ran. I looked back and see them catching up fast so I kicked up my pace to a sprint and we broke through the trees to tumble down a riverbank head over heels. I got up, banged and bruised but, I sighed in relief as nothing was broken. I pulled Tim up with me to start running down the riverbank; Lumio was still clutched under my arm. We ran, and we kept running, I can still remember the noise of the beating of twenty or thirty wings behind us. Timmy was gasping for breath behind me at this point, and I can't say much better for myself, I never did have much stamina.

We must have run about a mile by now and I could hear the bugs slowly falling behind but I was also running out of energy, I could feel myself slowing and briefly I contemplated letting go of him, but no, I couldn't leave Tim behind! But my legs were burning and I was not gonna be able to keep this up much longer, we kept running for another half mile at least, and with the riverbed was getting more and more uneven I was finding it more difficult to drag Tim with me. I'm practically carrying Tim down our path. Just when I'm about to give up though, I saw something in the shallow water, out of the corner of my eye, something orange, and something red and blue.

The orange thing shot out of the water and into me, closely followed by the blue and red thing, hitting Tim. We were knocked into hole in the side of the bank. The creatures, which I could now see were a buizel and a totodile, they held their paws and claws to our mouths, pressing us against the dirt wall while we tried to catch our breath through our noses. We heard the hum of beating wings grow louder and louder before fading off into the distance. The buizel then removed its paw from my mouth and said with a smile, "Hi. I'm Clyde, and this is Salem." My eyes grew wide and as I looked over to Tim, only to see his eyes roll into the back of his head as they close, a clear sign that he had fainted.

**Georgi's POV**

I slowly stirred from my sleep, not quite sure what had happened after I had blacked out. I felt my head throbbing hard with sharp pains. Each throb felt like I was being whacked in the head with a baseball bat. Although I was stirring from my sleep I found it impossible to open my eyes. However, they were open, it wasn't a question of convincing myself; they were open, but I could still only see complete pitch black around me. 'Am I blind?' I thought quietly. I stayed still, almost feeling like I could go back to sleep right away. "Ugh, my head is spinning." I say to what I assumed was only myself, but almost instantly after I did I hear some chatter between many people, and I could almost pick out that they were talking about me...as if I was a subject, a test for them. All the memories came flooding back to me at that moment and I could see in my mind the moment Rhen had gone out of sight, the way I never made it back to the rest of my team, I didn't know if the two people I met at the ruins were okay. I felt a large pang of guilt strike me as I thought about the two; it was my fault that this all happened, I was the reason they stayed at those ruins and ended up in all the mess I had created. "Mira!? Tim!?" I called out frustrated, hearing the voices again, seeming to observe my reactions to my own thoughts, almost as if I was a child. I shook about in anger at the voices chuckling at my struggle, be it mental and now even physical. It was at this point I realised I was being held down by something. I shook and shook, but I was not able to escape.

I stayed still for several minutes, not giving the voices the satisfaction of my struggle. I shivered as I felt cold air pass over me, quickly followed by something literally passing over me 'that thing must be huge..' I thought to myself, a little scared now. The smell I could detect was not of anything alarming, in fact it seemed familiar. "Oh...so I'm in a coma and now I'm waking up blind?" I asked myself, feeling more and more confused as the time goes by. The whole room went silent for a moment until I heard a voice coming from above me. My jaw dropped when I hear

"Fellows. We have been able to successfully complete this chant, and we can now see its results are well...flattering." The voice said, chuckles and murmurs of happiness and a sense of achievement spreading throughout the room. What scared me the most was the fact that the voice was mine. I was hearing my own voice speak to others.

I felt odd, like I was having an outer body experience although I was unable to see my body "Hey, what are you doing with my voice!?" I called out and I could almost feel the people's faces change to a smirk or some rather dark chuckles at that and it made my skin literally crawl. The tall figure above me knelt down to me. I could feel his breath upon me, and it felt cold...uncomfortably cold for a normal breath. The breath chilled me down to the bone and I became much more scared than I had been since I was a little kid.

"I suppose it is about time the little one found out." They came out in an uproar of laughter before they all got quieter and hushed by the voice above me. "We're gonna do this nice and slowly." I nodded and soon I could feel the warmth of the light reach my face, and then I could even see the light. I squinted my eyes for safety. When my eyes adjusted I screamed at what I saw. It was me. I could see my own self looking down on me.

"H-how...what the hell is going on!?" I shriek in complete panic of the situation. I...well, the other me chuckled and went to pick something up.

"This is how little one." I felt my face literally pale as I expected the worst, but to no avail as I saw something much more surprising, or as I found at the time, disturbing. I saw a torchic before me. My eyes went wide in terror and my mouth...Er, beak dropped open as I stared at my new self in the mirror "Allow me to explain...or just tell you what has happened. I am now you, and you are now me, but you're me when I was a first stage pokemon. Enjoy." I was too shocked to even listen properly to myself and I just continued to stare with the same shocked expression on my face.

**A/N:**** Well, there you have it. We hope you guys enjoyed that, and we'll update once we get ourselves organised on this. Please write some reviews on it, tell us what you think. The only way we can get better is if we are told what there is to improve. Thank you all, see you next time. **

**P.S. (Eeveemon123)- Check out my bio over the next few days, I'll be updating news on my upcoming stories. If you are interested of course, but I would like to think that you would like me to continue. Okay, bye.**


End file.
